


Pokemon Gaia Nuzlocke

by PlagueCrows



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Decapitation, Nonbinary Character, Nuzlocke Challenge, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon, Pokemon Gaia, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueCrows/pseuds/PlagueCrows
Summary: Basically I'll be writing the deaths of each pokemon of my team that dies or any other death I would find fun to write, mostly a thing I'll do for fun.
Kudos: 2





	1. Intro

Follow Crow, our main character, throughout the hard times a pokemon nuzlocke will give you, death and pain!  
So far the team is:

Tank - A quirky male Grotle, who is the starter pokemon!

Ziggy - A jolly female Linoone, the first-ever captured pokemon and the one I'm most attached to!

Skittle - A quiet male Natu, substitute of Echo, hope he does well! 

Lotus - A relaxed male Lombre, a nice addition thanks to his type, and quite powerful!

Quake - A timid male Nidorino, strongest in the team, he's a tank who can take a lot!

Twice - A sassy male Sylveon hatched from an egg I was given, he replaced Goat due to having too many grass types in my team, however, I love him!

Crow, our main protagonist is a nonbinary 15-year-old, is a good-natured kid who's used to the brutality of the world, considering how Tank and Ziggy are overleveled, which means there's been a whole load of dead wild pokemon!

You know, the more I think about it, the more brutal this world seems, especially considering that in canon, once you're ten you can get a pokemon, so y'know.

_Echo - (Golbat, deceased)_

Anyways, enjoy the gore that will follow ahead and read to your heart content!

(anyways, if there's anything you might want to read, like, maybe deaths of either wild pokemon or rivals, then feel free to request them)


	2. Echo (Golbat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F for Echo, he was useful as my only flying type pokemon

The Golbat’s wings flapped aimlessly, hisses of pain coming from him, as blood dripped from the gashes in his body, the Froslass continued to produce Ice shards and aiming them towards him, Echo continued to dodge the Shards until one pierced his wing, sending him barreling towards the icy ground of the cave.

_“Shit Echo, not now.”_ Muttered his trainer, panic setting in their eyes. _“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”_ Crow watched as their pokemon struggled to move around, wriggling pathetically in the ground, Crow’s hands trembled as they struggled to find the pokeball that belonged to the Golbat. _“Shit, come on, come on.”_ He cursed under his breath, his hands tumbling to take the pokeball out of his belt, after a lot of struggle he managed to get the pokeball out, his eyes darting forward.

“Echo!” Any and all hope that had inserted itself into Crow left immediately once their eyes set upon what was in front of them. _“Fuck, no, no, no…”_ They shuddered, their breath leaving their body. _“No buddy, no”_ He quivered, the Golbat laid unmoving, a large icycle pierced through it, for a second, all emotion left Crow’s body before something stronger surged, their blood boiling as they took another pokeball and released what was inside.

“Twice, maim that bitch.” Growled the trainer, their eyes going dark as he stared at both the pokemon and it’s trainer. _“Fuck both of them.”_ They hissed, their eyes cold as he looked back at what was left of their pokemon, his cold body laying on the ground.

The Sylveon growled, seeing the body of his teammate, his fur raising as he let out a snarl, star materialized in front of him that shot towards the Froslass, hitting and cutting the surface they touched, Twice continued until the Froslass fell to the ground, the second he saw her body make contact with the ground, he lunged, his jaws ready to crush anything vital, but before he had the chance to, her body glowed red and with that she was gone, safe in her pokeball.

_“Destroy anything else that comes out Twice.”_

* * *

"I'm sorry bud." Said Crow, their eyes fixed on the patch of dirt in front of them, a small smile appearing on their face. "You were a good one."


End file.
